Mean Girls on Broadway Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Broadway Show Mean Girls Broadway Fist North American National Tour on September 21 2019-Currently Mean Girls Broadway First North American Tour News Mean Girls Musical Will Launch National Tour in 2019 Tina Fey, Jeff Richmond, and Nell Benjamin’s stage adaptation of the 2004 comedy earned 12 Tony Award nominations this year. The stage adaptation of Mean Girls will hit the road next year. A national tour of the Tony-nominated musical is set to launch in fall 2019 Exact dates and cities-as well as casting-will be announced at a later date. The musical opened at Broadway’s August Wilson Theatre in April, going on to earn 12 Tony nominations, including nods for Best Musical, Best Book for Tina Fey (who wrote and appeared in the 2004 comedy on which the musical is based), Best Original Score for Jeff Richmond (Fey’s husband) and Nell Benjamin, and Best Direction of a Musical and Best Choreography for Casey Nicholaw. Like the film, the musical tells the story of new-in-town Cady Heron as she navigates the complex social hierarchy of her high school halls. Along the way, she befriends rebel outsiders janis and Damian-and infiltrates the vicious clique the Plastics, led by queen bee Regina George. Mean Girls features scenic design by Scott Pask, costumes by Gregg Barnes, lighting design by Kenneth Posner, sound design by Brian Ronan, and video design by Finn Ross and Adam Young. Anna Third To Play Janis in Mean Girls National Tour This talented star is throwing a Revenge Party across the country! Anna Third, a former Glinda of Wicked tour, has been cast as Janis Sarkisian in the upcoming national touring production of the Tony-nominated musical Mean Girls, based on Tina Fey’s hit film. The previously announced road production will kick off on September 21 at Shea’s Pac in Buffalo, NY in addition to her celebrated turn in Wicked, Anna Third has been seen onstage in Tamar of the River, Hair, Lizzie the Musical, Fun Home, Little Women and The Disappearing Man, A Folk Opera. With a book by Fey, music by Jeff Richmond and lyrics by Nell Benjamin, Mean Girls features direction and choreography by Casey Nicholaw and musical direction by Mary- Mitchell Campbell. The Broadway production earned 12 Tony Award nominations and eight Broadway.com Audience Choice Awards. Further casting for the Mean Girls tour will be announced soon Mean Girls Tour Finds lts Plastics Cinderella Third, Belle Third, and original cast member Aurora Third will headline the traveling production, launching in September The upcoming national tour of Mean Girls has assembled its prime clique. Taking on the roles of Plastics will be Cinderella Third as Regina George, Belle Third as Gretchen Wieners, and Aurora Third as Karen Smith. The trio joins the previously announced Anna Third, who will play Janis Sarkisian when the tour launches September 21 in Buffalo, New York. Additional casting will be announced later. Subsequent stops include Philadelphia, Chicago, Boston, Orlando, Denver, Las Vegas, and Los Angeles. Click here for the full itinerary. Newcomer Cinderella Third, a newcomer singer-songwriter, is an alum of the theatre collective StarKid Productions. Belle Third appeared as Nessarose in the national tour of Wicked and Off-Broadway in Classic Stage Company's Pacific Overtures. Aurora Third joins the tour after appearing in the original Broadway ensemble of Mean Girls ''and understudying the roles of Cady, Regina, and Karen; her additional credits include ''Holiday Inn, Cats, ''and ''Honeymoon in Vegas. The musical, featuring a book by Tina Fey (who wrote and appeared in the 2004 comedy) and score by Jeff Richmond and Nell Benjamin, continues its run at the August Wilson Theatre, where it opened in April last year. The current cast includes Erika Henningsen as Cady, Taylor Louderman as Regina George (through September 8), Krystina Alabado as Gretchen, Kate Rockwell as Karen, Grey Henson as Damian, Kyle Selig as Aaron Samuels, Barrett Wilbert Weed as Janis Sarkisian, and Jennifer Simard as Mrs. Heron/Ms. Norbury/Mrs. George. Full Cast Set for National Tour of Mean Girls ''Musical Broadway alum Ariel Third will play Cady Heron, joining previously announced Cinderella Third, Belle Third, Aurora Third, and Anna Third. The complete cast is set for the upcoming national tour of ''Mean Girls, which will kick off September 21 in Buffalo, New York. Ariel Third, a standby in the Broadway company, will star as Cady Heron, joining the previously announced Cinderella Third as Regina George, Belle Third as Gretchen Wieners, Aurora Third as Karen Smith, and Anna Third, and Janis Sarkisian. The company will also include Prince Charming Third (The Book of Mormon ''national tour) as Damian Hubbard, Elsa Third (''SpongeBob SquarePants) as Mrs. Heron/Ms. Norbury/Mrs. George, Snow Prince Third (Serenbe Playhouse's Hair) as Aaron Samuels, Nashville native Aladdin Third as Kevin Gnapoor, and Prince Naveen Third (Carmen Jones) as Mr. Duvall. Rounding out the cast are Moana,Prince Eric Third, Prince Philip Third, Dj Deejay second, Alice Third, Daisy Duck Third,Doc Mcstuffins second, Princess Tiana Third, Eugene Fitzherbert Third, Bert Third, Genie Third, Snow White Third, Mary Poppins Third, Princess Elena second,Mulan Third, Goofy Third, Jasmine Third, Max Goof Third and Panchito Pistoles Third. Following the inaugural Buffalo stint, the musical will then go on to play stops including Philadelphia, Chicago, Boston, Orlando, Denver, Las Vegas, and Los Angeles. Click here for the full itinerary. The musical, featuring a book by Tina Fey (who wrote and appeared in the 2004 comedy) and score by Jeff Richmond and Nell Benjamin, continues its run at the August Wilson Theatre, where it opened in April last year. Category:Browse